SNKBleachPercy Jackson video game reality
by TidusFFX1997
Summary: Inspired by other video-game reality fics but I want to portray it as if someone actually taught them how to use there powers will end up as a multi crossover others who want to can join in the organisation of the fic reality


**Disclaimer: I don't own this**

**Inspired by the multiple fics going around with the main character becoming a video game character and before that The Gamer a Korean Manhawa**

**Pairings undecided**

Eren looked around himself as one minute he remembered fighting Annie and then he was here in this small group of people who looked just as confused as him and he knew for certain that this was not the stomach of a Titan. Eren took the time to study the two standing next to him both looked to be about the same age as him, the one on his left was dark haired and had green eyes and was wearing what looked like bronze armour while the other one had orange hair and wore black over white with a giant cleaver on his back. As he was beginning to look at the person opposite him he heard a noise and turned to see a person on a stadium, Eren sat down on seats that appeared in the hall and finally looked around, on the walls which seemed to go forever and where constantly changing one minute they looked to be stone and hundreds of meters tall the next they were made of wood and were only a couple of meters. The hall fell silent and then the person on the stage began to talk, "welcome fallen heroes, I am TidusFFX1997 and would like to welcome you to the forge here me and several compatriots assist in preparing you to save your respective worlds and to begin this process we shall start with an old custom to tell you how you did in your old world and show how your new teammates did." After saying this TidusFFX1997 spread his arms and multiple pings where herd amongst the crowd. After hearing his ping a small list appeared in his peripheral vision and Eren tried to stare at it for something to pop up in front of him that went like this.

**Eren Yeager's previous attempts scores**

**Key**

**Reason = points gained/lost**

**Negatives**

**Failed to beat 'LIFE' = -3000**

**Estranged Father = -500**

**Uncontrolled/Unintentional transformations (4) = -300 X 4**

**Almost ate Mickasa = -600**

**Aggravated 'allies' = -500**

**Attacked 'allies' = -500**

**Failed to realise the betrayer/s = -9000 (may or may not be one or multiple)**

**Failed Mother = -150**

**Defeated (4) = -350 X 4**

**Failed for any romantic (or not) relationships = -20000 (compounded)**

**Friends killed = -990**

**Subtotal= -37840**

**Positives**

**Survived the initial breach = 500**

**Reached Training (Basic) = 250**

**Survived Training (Basic) = 500**

**Passed Training (Basic) = 750**

**Finished Training in top 10 (Basic) = 1000**

**Survived second Breach = 250**

**Remained calm and managed to react during second breach =500**

**Saved Armin = 750**

'**Obtained' Titan Transformation = 1000**

**Plugged the breach = 1250**

**Joined the scouting legion = 250**

**First expedition outside = 500**

**Assisted in the capture of the female titan = 500**

**Returned home alive = 750**

**Discovered the traitor (Annie) = 2000**

**Killed titan (30) = 3000**

**Killed evil humans (2) =200**

**Subtotal = 13450**

**Total= -24390 we have seen MUCH WORSE!**

**Factions**

**Out of 10**

**Survey corps = 9/10 (they will fight if you called, to them you are family and there is nothing that anyone could do to change that (well if you ate some of them maybe))**

**Military police = 2/10 (you a. escaped them and b. you destroyed inside of wall sina) they don't like you**

**Garrison = 6/10 (on one hand you saved Trost but then you also can turn into a Titan so we'll let you be and might help if you asked)**

**Military = 7/10 (most of them like you so they would probably help you)**

**Civilians = 5/10 (are scared but hopeful don't expect anything from them)**

**Wall cult = 0/10 (they like you less than the military police and the Titans and that is saying something)**

**Titans = 1/10 (you are a special human who tastes slightly better sometimes (titan mode)**

**People**

**Out of 10**

**Mikasa 10/10 (she would do anything for you hint, hint nudge nudge)**

**Armin 9/10 (Very little he wouldn't do to you)**

**Levi 7/10 (will help you out, but his attitude needs some help (recommend a kick up the ass)**

**Keith Shadis 6/10 (He knew you dad and is proud of you as an instructor keep it up)**

**Reiner Braun? /10 (he acts like he's the big Brother of the 104****th**** but there is major information about him you need to know for more information)**

**Rest of The 104 all have opinions but if more was revealed special information would be released **

**Moral compass**

**Martyr of Light**

**You fought the Darkness and Stood for what is Right (in your mind)**

**Achievements from previous play, (how they were unlocked) and rewards**

**, means multiple necessary achievements**

**/ Alternative available**

**Public Enemy Number one (appear in the courts to defend yourself) Can start a thieves guild & become ruler of the underworld**

**Orphaned (Raise yourself / a group of Kids without adult support) Can save two children and raise them**

**Prodigy (Placed in the top 10 of your graduating class, joined Scouting legion, fought at least one titan shifter, survive one impossible situation) Your skill at combat whether it is unarmed or 3d manoeuvre gear is naturally better and rises at a faster rate**

**Vigilante/bounty hunter (killed/captured a criminal, Achievement soldier unlocked) Allows you to take on the underworld and receive a reward for it (vigilante receives gifts but is also hunted by the government/Bounty Hunter receives Money and less gifts but the government doesn't hunt for you)**

**Soldier (pass basic) squad size increased from 3(including you) to 5(including you)**

**Titonmancy/Humanity's Guardians (Become a Titan Shifter, Find the Identity of another Titan Shifter, Survive a trip into titan territory) You can join the Titans and conquer Humanity's final bastion/ Can give up to 3 titans Human Forms and Intelligence They will fight by your side to protect Humanity to their last breath.**

**Scouting Legion member (join scouting Legion) unlocked ability to specialise and any size team**

**All or Nothing (survive a life or death situation, Restore someone's fighting will) All members of party have a chance of activating last stand and also unlocking perfect control**

**Final stand (lose a battle but still kill those who attacked you) When the Party is outnumbered and trapped they gain the equivalent of a 2 level rise for all abilities and stats and a chance to survive killing blows**

After reading his reading his 'weird light' TidusFFX1997 said from the platform "It has come to my attention that currently some of you don't understand a lot of the terminology you need to understand for this to make any sense, I blame this on a break down in communications as no one told me the device used to give you that information was down for maintenance so sorry this might hurt a bit." After this was said about half the crowd grabbed their heads and groaned as a sudden rush of information while the other half looked mildly annoyed. Eren had soon recovered thanks to his healing factor looked at the other two flashing lights he now knew to be alerts and activated them to see what they were. Two Windows appeared one said 'The two people you shall be assigned with in a Team are Ichigo Kurosaki and Percy Jackson'. The other one was there statistics

**Ichigo Kurosaki's previous attempts scores**

**Key**

**Reason = points gained/lost**

**Negatives**

**Failed to beat 'LIFE' = -3000**

**Lost to grand-fisher = -250**

**Lost to Byakuya Kuchiki (first time) = -500**

**Nearly failed to become a shinigami = -300**

**Failed to enter the Seireitei (gate) = -500**

**Failed to prevent Jindabo's Arm being Cut off = -500**

**Lost to Gin (first time) = -500**

**Pissed off Your Cousin Ganju = -500**

**Pissed off Your Cousin Kukaku = -500**

**Blew up the cannon ball = -500**

**Failed to save Rukia from the tower = -1000**

**Forced to flee from Byakuya = -500**

**Nearly too late to stop Rukia's execution = -500**

**Failed to beat Byakua (second time) without assistance from your Hollow (?) = -1000**

**Failed to beat Aizen (first time) = -5000**

**Fought Yammy but had Hollow (?) Attempt a Possession = -500**

**Fought Ulquiorra (First) = -500**

**Fought Grimmjow but had Hollow (?) Attempt a Possession = -1000**

**Lost Resolve = -1250**

**Nearly hit time limit for gaining Viazard Mode = -250**

**Did Not manage to Hold Mask for 5 Minutes in Training = -250**

**Failed To Gain Real Support for Your Invasion of Hueco Mundo = -500**

**Used Vaizard mode to beat a Privaron Espada = -250**

**Killed By Ulquiorra (second) = -9000**

**Failed to find out about your Parents = -3000**

**Failed to Save Orihime= -500**

**Positives**

**Saved your Family= +500**

**Obtained First ally= +500**

**Found your will to Fight= +750**

**Obtained Modsoul= +250**

**Find out about Uryu (Quincy) = +750**

**Sent a Menos Grande (Gillian) fleeing= +1000**

**Saved Don Kanonji= +250**

**Unlocked Your Shinigami powers= +750**

**Entered soul society without dying= +500**

**Saved Jindanbou from Gin after beating him= +250**

**Entered Serietei= +150**

**Beat Ikkaku, Renji and Kenpachi= +600**

Eren decided to skip the rest of the Points section after checking the total as he was just getting confused without any form of context to use for them.

**Total 0 (never seen a zero before)**

**Factions**

**Shinigami 8/10 (they Trust You)**

**Shinigami Women's association 9.5/10 (You're their crush of the Century)**

**Espada 4/10 (some of them sort of like you but you're constantly fighting other members)**

**Traitors group 3/10 (gin Likes you that's all (Not perversely)**

**Karukura Contingent 9/10 (they follow you into battle)**

**Central 46 0/10 (their dead what do you expect)**

**Dlc Factions (only available to Main Reader)**

**People**

**Orihime 10/10 (she would do anything for you hint, hint nudge nudge)**

**Rukia 10/10 (she would do anything for you hint, hint nudge nudge)**

**Unohana 7/10 (She finds you interesting)**

**Rangiku 9/10 (Very little she wouldn't do to you)**

**Yourichi 9.5/10 (she would practically do anything for you hint, hint nudge nudge)**

**Soi-fon 4/10 (Tolerates you due to status with Yourichi)**

**Renji 8.5/10 (Very little he wouldn't do to you)**

**Kenpachi 5/10 (likes you but really wants to have a death match with you)**

Once again Eren skipped the rest having learnt from before.

**Moral Compass**

**Righteous idiot**

**Achievements from previous play, (how they were unlocked) and rewards**

**, means multiple necessary achievements**

**/ Alternative available**

**Flasher (reach speeds very few can follow let alone match) all stats and abilities affected by speed gain X10 to growth rate and power**

'**Substitute' (Take Rukia's power) can have an active team of 3 not counting yourself**

'**Shingami' (Unlock 'Substitute', gain your own Shinigami Powers, achieve Shikai) Team size 5 not counting yourself**

**Captain class (Unlock 'Shinigami', achieve Bankai) Team size 7 not counting yourself**

**Viazard (unlock Captain Class, Obtain Masked form) team size any**

**I don't need no stinking magic (meet two previous/Current members of the Kido corps, befriend a kido adept, don't learn a single Kido) all abilities except Kido increase at twice the pace and are twice as powerful**

**Late to your own Funeral (put of two key event to the last minute, be able to make afterimages with your speed) Your entire team has a chance to activate final stand**

**Break the Fourth Wall (unlock DLC without actually having them/beat at least 4 DLC's) you and you training team can access things from different universes (certain limitations)**

**Unkillable (Survive three life threatening Injuries, Beat two Enemies who were so far ahead of you they should have been unbeatable)Increased chance of shrugging off Injuries that should cripple/kill you**

**Unbreakable (Stop an attack From the Sokyoku) Team Defence 300%**

**Hybrid (gain viazard mode/ Gain Quincy Powers/ Gain 'human' Powers/ Gain Shinigami Powers, Gain a second power) Can turn Character into Hybrids**

**Percy Jackson previous attempts scores**

**Key**

**Reason = points gained/lost**

**Negatives**

**Special circumstance's involved in arrival not yet marked**

**Positives**

**Special circumstance's involved in arrival not yet marked**

**Factions**

**Gods 7/10 (You saved them and they like you, but Hermes and Athena have both given you an Honorary PHD in GODPISSINGOFCOLOGY)**

**Titans 3/10 (a few members respect you, and one without Memory (Bob) likes you but on the whole you use your skills in your PHD here as well)  
**

**Demigods 9/10 (you are an Inspirational Leader and have successfully performed some of the Hardest quests and Beaten some of the most Dangerous Monsters Around)**

**Monsters 2/10 (a couple like you but most hate your guts)**

**Mortals 3/10 (to them your trouble maker)**

**Fates? /10 (They sent you to us if this is good or bad we don't know)**

**People**

**Calypso 10/10 (she's in love with you)**

**Annabeth 9/10 (There is very little she wouldn't do for you)**

**Clarisse 8/10 (she would willingly follow you to battle)**

Eren just skipped past this very long list

**Moral Compass**

**Special circumstance's involved in arrival not yet marked**

**Achievements from previous play, (how they were unlocked) and rewards**

**, means multiple necessary achievements**

**/ Alternative available **

**Quest taker (Complete 1 quest) increase the size of your team from 3 to 5**

**Veteran quest taker (Complete 3 quests) increase the size of your team from 5 to 7**

**Master quest taker (complete 9 quests) any size squad available**

**High achiever (Beat two Gods/Titans) Increased rate of growth**

**Ship's Captain (captain a ship, Ships Crew) Buy your own ship up to the size of a Tanker**

**Ship's Crew (be part of a crew on board a ship) Can buy a ship up to the size of a large Yacht**

**I'm a ship (Ships Captain, Operate a large boat by yourself) Can own any ship**

**General (command an Army) You can recruit armies to help you**

**I'm King of the Mountain (Sit on a Gods Throne and Survive) Able withstand the true forms of the minor to major gods**

**Tree Hugger (Use the Golden Fleece on Thalia's Tree) Party HP, Stamina, MP Regen increased to 110%**

**The Rest is still being appraised**

Eren Looked at The two near him who now had popups above their heads saying two names he was Familiar With. Suddenly the man from the stage appeared in front of them with a grin that promised pain and danger. "Hello you three I will be you GM for the duration of your time involved with the Forge Now follow me to your quarters oh and call me Tidus for short" Said Tidus in a voice that said obey or I will make your life hell

**Ope you enjoyed this is the un betaed so issues to be pm to me thanks**


End file.
